Kara's nightmare with Galatea
by 17lakect
Summary: So, ever wonder what supergirl might be dreaming one time after taking out her clone? Well, here's something that just came to me. And there won't be a sequel to it.


It started with Kara in the dark room, she somehow lost her powers, she is still in her "S" outfit, but she is afraid in the dark, and she feels stuck like an "X" symbol, she could expect someone to attack her.

"Hello?!" Kara called out. "Can somebody hear me!?" She asked.

No one was around, she is definitely too scared. Then she suddenly hears a voice.

"Hello, 'Hero', how is your rest?" A familiar voice asked.

"W-Who-Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Can't show you the lights yet, can I tell you why your powers are not working?" The familiar voice asked.

"Wait; are you what I think you are?" Kara asked.

"Can't tell yet, here's why you lost your powers. You see, I knocked you out, and I gave you a red kryptonite to disarm your powers, your just a week girl now."

"Galatea… where are you, what are you going to do to me?" She asked, scared still.

Then the lights turn on, blinding her for a few seconds, after her eyes recovered she sees Galatea in front of her, but in a different outfit. Galatea is wearing Black leather gloves with razor claws, boots, and the entire outfit that shows her cleavage and stomach as she carries a whip. Her eyes are half shut with a smile, and she caused a crack sound with whip by hitting the ground.

Kara's expression has got though scared to extremely terrified. Her eyes are wide and her teeth are barley showing as she knows what is going to happen to her.

"Hi sister, I missed you." Galatea said.

"Galatea, what are you gotta do to me?" She asked, whimpering.

"Oh, I'm going to do something that's far worst then kill you. I'll hurt you, hurt you so your scream turns into cry as you suffer with pain." She said. "Now, how are you gotta escape now?" She asked then grabbing her hair and pull it hard for a few seconds causing Kara to yell in pain until she stopped pulling the hair, she kept struggling to get out but it was no use.

"No, please, don't do this to me!" She begged, whimpering got worst.

"Why? It's gotta be fun… for me, and the worst day of your life." Galatea replied.

"KAL-EL, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP ME!" Kara yelled.

"Oh, he can't hear you; let's just say that I've been searching the room where I can't hear anybody, now no one can save you." Galatea said while walking behind Kara getting ready to torture her.

"No, please no." She whimpered again.

**SMACK**

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" Kara yelled in pain, yelled even more when she gets whipped again and again. "**PLEASE STOP, I'LL DO ANYTHING!"** She begged, causing galatea to smack her even harder and faster.

Galatea smacked Kara 50 times, she stopped, then Kara started to cry in pain, causing Galatea to grin.

"How are you now?" Galatea asked while getting her down.

"It- h-h-h-h-urts." Kara choked because of her crying.

"Good, because more is coming for you." She said, then drags Kara by the foot.

"No, please don't do any more of this, I'll do anything." Kara begged, still crying.

"Oh, that would be nice, but I have nothing else, I'm gotta torture you in any way I want, until your suffering is enough." Galatea said, while heading towards the cage that can electrocute torture.

She put Kara in the cage, and she used her razor claw to scratch her hard, and her blood is leaking a little. Then she got to the switch and turns on the electricity to torture Kara even more, the electricity hurts Kara far too bad, and her blood is what is causing her to get hurt even more. She get's electrocuted for a minute, then her clone turns of the switch, she couldn't take the pain anymore, she wanted to get out bad, she was crying really bad.

"Well sister, who is the master here?" Galatea asked.

"Y-You are." Kara whimpered weekly.

"Who's better?" She asked.

"You are."

"That's a good girl, a supergirl. Well, a supergirl that is tortured by her clone, I guess I should be proud of that huh? Well, I am, and I'm going to make it last." She said.

"You-You have been doing this to me for 15 minutes, I can't take anymore of the pain, please let me free, I won't tell anybody about this."

"Oh, your not gotta tell anyone, because you won't be leaving and remembering what I did to you." She grinned.

"Please don't do this to me anymore, I can't take this, PLEASE STOP THIS MADDNESS!" She begged loudly.

"Oh, look at the pretty girl, begging to stop being hurt, I guess your such a week hero after all." She said while opening the cage, and picking Kara up by the skirt, then slammed her to the ground, and scratched her stomach with her claw, causing Kara to scream again.

"STOP, STOP IT, STOP IT PLEASE I CAN DO ANYTHING!" Kara screamed.

"Oh, don't worry sister, I got a little something that will stop me from punishing you." She said while getting something from inside her outfit by the cleavage, she got her knife out and points it towards Kara's head. "Death, finally." She grinned.

"No, NO,** NOOOOOOO!**" Kara screamed as the knife hits her in the face of her eyes then we see Kara waking up from her nightmare, breathing heavily. She sees that she is in her room at the watchtower, she grabbed both of her legs and she leaned towards them and covers her face with knees as she is calming down after realizing it was her nightmare.

Oh, and if your wondering, yes I'm still working on shit, I'm just making chapters of a new story that you won't see what's like so I won't make you have to wait for the longest time.


End file.
